dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cosmic Suit
|user = Frieza/Future Frieza/Clone Frieza Meta-Cooler Cooler Combatants Rezok Future Warrior Future Warrior Time Patrol Chivalet''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'', 2016 Hiebie |color = |class = Power Up/Bio Suit |similar = Battle Armor }} Cosmic Suits are specialized armor worn by members of Frieza's race in order to increase their power and combat capabilities. It is a special type of Bio Suit that combines Frieza Race tissue and mechanical parts. Overview Cosmic Suits are made by combining the natural Bio Suits of Frieza's race with technology. They increase the power of their user. It can also be used as a way to repair the physical damage to a Frieza's race's member's body after being heavily injured, as members of their race are capable of surviving horrific injuries that would be fatal to most other races. Unlike cybernetic parts and other machines made by humans, however, the Cosmic Suit's mechanical parts are unable to prevent the user from having their ki being sensed. Usage After being heavily injured by Super Saiyan Goku on Namek, Frieza was upgraded with a Cosmic Suit by his father King Cold, becoming Mecha Frieza. The same thing occurred to Future Frieza in both Future Trunks' and Cell's timelines. In Future Trunks' timeline, Super Saiyan Future Goku was responsible for killing Future Frieza thanks to arriving in time via Instant Transmission. In the main timeline due to being unaware of Goku's Instant Transmission, Future Trunks ended up mistakenly slaying Mecha Frieza instead when he assumed their was a time discrepancy only to realize his mistake after Goku informed him of Instant Transmission thus he had altered history needlessly. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super, Frieza retains his Mecha form in Earth's Hell and when he is later resurrected by Shenron at Sorbet's request though since Mecha Frieza died with his body cut to pieces, which he survived due to his survivability, thus he was revived cut up though Sorbet had planned to use the Frieza Force's new Medical Machines to restore Frieza's broken body which proved successful and allowed Frieza to revert to his first form his organic body restored free of his cybernetics. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, after the events on the Prison Planet Saga have concluded, Fu modifies Cooler into Meta-Cooler so that he can use Cooler as an underling. Cooler also retains his Golden Cooler state in his Meta-Cooler form allowing him to transform into Golden Meta-Cooler. However using Golden Meta-Cooler form too much causes his cybernetic body to overheat. In Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Cooler's fusion with the Big Gete Star functions similar to a Cosmic Suit though on a larger scale as the Big Gete Star is the size of a planet that Cooler controls and can create a giant makeshift cybernetic body to fight with directly as unlike Frieza, Cooler was reduced to just a head forcing him to be more reliant on cybernetics. Additionally the Big Gete Star allows Cooler to control an army of completely artificial Metal Coolers as an extension of himself though the Big Gete Star requires large amounts of energy forcing him to consume the energy of planets and living beings to power the Big Gete Star. Video Game Appearances Mecha Frieza appears as a playable character and transformation in many Dragon Ball video games. In the ''Budokai'' series, Frieza transforms into Mecha Frieza via Frieza's Spaceship. In Super Dragon Ball Z, Frieza gains an enhanced version of his Cosmic Suit called Full Armor Mecha Frieza which includes armaments such as a rocket launcher mounted on his shoulder, the ammunition for which are stored behind his other shoulder, he has a belt of explosives around his waist, and his tail is upgraded with additional armor and sharp blades. The design for Full Armor Mecha Frieza was created especially for Super Dragon Ball Z by series author Akira Toriyama. In Dragon Ball Heroes, when the Frieza Clan Elite uses the Super Class-up he gains a Cosmic Suit. In Dragon Ball Online, Cosmic Suits similar to the one utilized by Mecha Frieza are available for Time Patrol members to wear. Frieza Force Combatants are also shown to have been modified into cyborgs via Cosmic Suits. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Mecha Frieza is playable in both versions (Global & Japanese) and also appears as a team card with his father King Cold in the japanese version. Cooler's Meta-Cooler Core form acts as a Giant Form for Meta-Cooler which the core controls remotely until he transforms which like Great Apes and other Giant Forms occurs randomly in battle. Additionally in the Story Event "Fight Against Despair", the confrontation between Future Mecha Frieza and Future Goku is depicted. Future Mecha Frieza is represented by one of his main timeline counterpart's cards. The Cosmic Suit appears as an outfit for Frieza's race custom characters in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In Xenoverse 2, after training in his fifth form, Cooler gains the ability to transform into Metal Cooler, the transformation simply being a metallic Cosmic Suit over his fourth form. A Frieza race Future Warrior can utilize their Cosmic Suit in conjunction with their Turn Golden form. There is also an outfit called Mecha Frieza Suit which is a costume based on Mecha Frieza's Cosmic Suit which can be worn by the Future Warrior regardless of race. If the Lower Body Option is worn by a Frieza Race Future Warrior, their tail will take on the suit's mechanical appearance, making it resemble Mecha Frieza's tail. There is also a Mecha Frieza's Head accessory which is a piece of headgear modelled after Mecha Frieza's head that can be obtained as a completion reward in certain online events such as Frieza's Siege or Raid Quests. Like the Frieza's Suit (Final Form) costume, the Mecha Frieza Suit's skin and jewel-like portions will not change color when the Turn Golden Awoken Skill is used (instead they will simply glow brighter). The same holds true for the head accessory. Additionally there is a Metal Cooler's Head accessory and Metal Cooler Suit which are a head piece and costume based on Metal Cooler's Cosmic Suit. The accessory and suit can be worn by all races and genders. While training under Cooler, he also asks the Future Warrior if they ever wish to metalize themselves like the Metal Coolers though this is only mentioned in conversation and it is actually impossible for the Future Warrior to actually take Cooler up on his offer. It is implied that metallization involves having their energy being used to create Metal copy of them (similar to the Metal Cooler core's plan in the Return of Cooler to use Goku and Vegeta's energy to create an army of Metal Super Saiyans) which may explain why the Future Warrior is unable to take Cooler up on his offer. Near the World Martial Arts Tournament Arena in Conton City, Frieza Race Time Patroller Chivalet can be seen wearing a Cosmic Suit. During Frieza's Siege, a Frieza Race Time Patroller named Hiebie wears a Cosmic Suit. However, despite his cybernetics, he states that he is unable to fight due a nasty bug that has made him sick and unable to fight, though it is unknown if he is telling the truth or simply using as an excuse to avoid having to fight the Frieza Force. If true it would imply that a Cosmic Suit's cybernetics do not protect the wearer from contracting diseases. Similarly its cybernetics do not protect the wearer from poison thus they are susceptible to poison attacks such as Poison, Secret Poison, Innocence Bullet, and the Bloody Sauce's poison effect. Trivia *In Xenoverse 2, it is shown that the Golden Frieza form can be utilized alongside Frieza Race Cosmic Suit. **In Dragon Ball Heroes, it is further shown that Cooler retains his Golden form after being converted into Meta-Cooler by Fu allowing him to transform into a Golden version of his Meta-Cooler form called Golden Meta-Cooler. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Clothing Category:Items Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Cyborgs Category:Frieza's race Category:Time Patrol Category:Red Ribbon Army